


Right And Proper.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: 2012 Kink Bingo, AU due to excessive amounts of crack, Crack Compliant, Crack Fic Of Cracky Doom, Crack Pairing, Deflowering, Dildos, First Time, Kink: Fisting / Stretching, M/M, PWP, Shameless, Sufficiently advanced sex toy technology, Vor Deflowering Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The right and proper way to deflower a Vor lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right And Proper.

**Author's Note:**

> For 2012 Kink Bingo. Kink: Fisting / Stretching.

Aral knows exactly what he's doing. This is simply a training exercise. It also happens to be an honor and a privilege and a flattering one at that. Padma had come to him for him, instead of one of his friends. Padma trusts him. Even after all of the stupid things Aral has done with his body, Padma still wants him for this. If he'd wanted, he could have half of Vorbarr Sultana lining up to teach him how to take a cock, but he'd come to Aral. 

"You weren't a terrible commanding officer," Padma had said, because he knows Aral doesn't know how to take compliments. "And since you were my first there, you might as well be my first here, too." Then he had grinned, because Aral might not be able to take a compliment, but he can take affection. 

Which is how they ended up here. Aral had flatly refused to do this in Vorkosigan House, because the only spies he wants watching this are the ones who don't report to his father. At least Emperor Ezar doesn't look at him with grave disappointment every time he sees him. Father even deputizes the armsmen to be disappointed with Aral on the Count's behalf. Nothing good will ever come of that.

Padma'd inherited this house from Grandfather, but it's not the one he grew up in, which Aral could navigate blindfolded and drunk, and he knows this because he has. Padma's turned that house over to some foundation to become a museum and decided to live in this one instead. He's hired people to renovate and redecorate and so every time Aral comes over, it's new all over again. It's probably a metaphor or some kind of glimpse into Padma's inner life or a cry for help about indecision or something, but Aral knows that if Padma wanted him to worry about him, he'd tell him, and since Padma has spent his entire life trying to get Aral to stop worrying about him, Aral assumes that's never going to happen.

The bedroom is large. Probably too large, but between the two of them, Aral figures, they have the presence to fill it up, or to make it shrink down to nothing more than the bed, nothing more than a touch. Aral knows exactly what he's doing, and he's a good teacher. Before long, Padma will know exactly what he's doing, too. That's the entire point of this.

Padma's stretched himself out on the bed, anticipatory. Aral reminds himself not to be nervous. Sure, you don't forget your first time, but your first time stops mattering after you've had a second time. Or a third. Or a fourth. Aral's first time had been with Ges, which had turned out to be a terrible idea, but it's not as if it scarred Aral for life. He's perfectly capable, thank you. Discovering during your first time that your boyfriend thinks more about himself than about you during sex is merely an inconvenience. Ges is a preening narcissist; Aral's much better off without him.

And he'll be damned if he makes the same mistakes Ges made. This is about Padma, not about Aral.

Best to start that off, then...

"You don't need your legs that far apart," Aral tells Padma, putting his hands on Padma's muscular thighs. "You're just going to strain something."

"I won't," Padma says, "I did stretches and have been practicing this," because of course he has. Padma's worse than Aral about failing at things. When you're one of them, you're lucky when you get one chance to fail before everything falls down around your ears.

"Well, if you're sure," Aral says dubiously.

Padma looks back over his shoulder and still manages to shrug. "I probably won't be able to walk easily tomorrow anyway. I don't see the problem."

"I'll take good care of you," Aral promises.

"Yes, but there's care, and then there's basic facts of biology. It might not hurt when it happens, but you'll sure as hell feel it the next morning. Fucking can't be much different. Be sensible, Aral."

It's a family secret, how to make the supremely absurd seem supremely reasonable, and Aral's usually supremely pleased that Padma has it down to an art. "Oh, all right," Aral says.

Padma huffs, victorious. Spoiled brat.

Aral picks up the shiny silver device. It's Betan manufacture; only the best for something like this. Aral had played around with it before, just to make sure he was completely sure how to work it and confident that he was not going to do anything like jump from size setting 1 to 100 with no warning. Padma really wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow if he did that. And it would probably take Padma an extra week or two to forgive him.

"The most important thing to remember," Aral says, turning it on, "is that this is supposed to be a fun and enjoyable and overall _not terrible_ experience. There's no time limit, we can take all night. Or all day tomorrow. There's no cowardice in stretching things out."

Padma laughs. "I thought that was the point."

"If you'd backchatted this much as an ensign," Aral grumbles, and then presses the toy carefully against Padma. He can tell Padma's about to say something, but then completely loses his train of thought. Aral would congratulate himself, but he remembers this well enough. The Betans know everything there is to know about penetration, and there's a reason sexual technology in general is their number one export. Aral remembers how it had felt the first time he'd tried one of these: slick and warm and _easy_ , like everything would be perfect and all he had to do was tell the remote to keep increasing and forget about everything else and just float away on pleasure.

"I didn't--," Padma starts, and then Aral pushes the toy in a few more inches and lets Padma get used to those, too. This is size setting 2, because Padma's pride wouldn't let him start any lower, but it's still barely thicker than a pen. But that's going to change. Being able to take any size cock is an important skill, and Aral is taking this responsibility very seriously.

"Okay," Padma says eventually, his toes digging into the mattress. It's a good thing Aral took care of himself earlier or he'd be too distracted by the way Padma looks right now to keep his mind on the objective. Padma's broken out into a sweat already and he's pushing back against the toy, which is humming happily and inching itself deeper, fucking Padma perfectly. Aral wants to replace the toy with his cock, but that's going to have to wait for some other time. Some other time, he'll open Padma up carefully and then take him, but now he's just going to get him ready. Teach Padma how to take it, make sure Padma knows how to react, how to move, how to feel. It's always easier the second time you do things, and you can't rush the first time. Otherwise, you might as well not have bothered at all.

"Okay," Aral says, and sets the toy to size setting 3. In theory, it's in tune enough with Padma's body to switch to automatic by now if Aral wants to set a maximum size setting. That's how Aral stretches himself when he's alone, but he'll leave that to Padma for later. Right now, he's taking this slow, doing this carefully.

There's a right and proper way to deflower a Vor lord, and, by god, Aral Vorkosigan is going to give Padma the most right and proper deflowering anyone has ever seen.


End file.
